Your Melody
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Gilbert comes home to hear his boyfriend expressing his emotions through Chopin, but he can never quite figure out what Roderich means. After a fight, Roderich learns he's not the only musically gifted one.


**Hey everyone! Here's a little AusPru that popped into my head :)**

**links for the music (copy paste to the end of YouTube's url): **

**1. /watch?v=I6hcKt7-h4k&feature=related**

**2. /watch?v=_v53ZDuUHDY**

**3. /watch?v=Fxb6ASyKwdg&feature=related**

**I don't own anything. **

Gilbert arrived home from work and, as usual, his boyfriend Roderich was in the music room, bent over his piano, no doubt perfectly executing another nocturne (link1). The Prussian knew better than to interrupt him (he had learned that the hard way), so he was more than content to stand in the doorway and watch quietly like the awesome boyfriend that he was.

Watching Roderich play was one of Gilbert's favorite things to do. The Austrian always played with such passion. And not only on the piano. No, Roddy was more awesome than that. He could play just about every instrument that belonged in an orchestra.

But the _piano._ Gilbert sighed to himself as he stared. It was beautiful the way Roderich's hands flowed over the keys, keeping perfect time, never hesitating. Most of the time the Austrian didn't even have to look at the sheet music in front of him; he played from memory, from the heart.

The current melody coming from the instrument enthralled Gilbert. He knew Roderich would play to express his emotions rather than actually voice them. However, Gilbert had trouble deciphering exactly which emotions were represented by the music. It's not like there were lyrics or anything to help him either. He cursed Chopin silently. Sometimes he could tell, if the song was particularly angry sounding, but otherwise, he had no clue.

When he finished, Roderich sat still, hands lingering over the keys. Gilbert also knew not to speak until he put his hands down. He waited patiently, watching his boyfriend's perfectly composed form until finally, the Austrian moved. Gilbert practically bounced over to the piano bench.

"Hey, Roddy!" he said softly, giving him a hug and plopping down beside him on the bench. "That was a really pretty song!"

The Austrian stiffened. "It's not a _song._" he snapped quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It's a _piece._ A _nocturne._ How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh." Gilbert said, taken aback, not quite sure why his boyfriend was so angry about that. "Well, anyway, it was really pretty no matter what it's called. So since you're done, do you want to go get dinner or something? It's nice outside, maybe we could go for a walk! I know Gilbird would want to-"

"Did you not hear what I just played?" Roderich interrupted.

"Um."

"_Clearly _I am not in the mood."

"...because I called it a song?" the Prussian hesitated. "Wow, I'm sorry Roddy, I didn't think it'd bother you that much. I try to remember. At least I didn't bother you while you were playing this time."

"Obviously you weren't paying attention. Again. Of course that's not the only thing annoying me. Could you not hear that? I don't understand how you can't seem to grasp the concept for most of the pieces I play." Roderich ranted.

"But...I thought you were happy." Gilbert replied uncertainly.

"Really, Gilbert? You got _happy _from that? Pray tell exactly _why _it's so happy?"

Gilbert was shocked. He couldn't remember ever seeing Roderich so angry. And apparently everything he was saying was making it worse. He didn't know what to do.

"I...I just...Everything you play is so pretty, so I think you're happy, because it makes me happy? But you aren't. And I don't know how you can stay so upset when you play those songs, I mean pieces, like that. But I'm trying to figure it out, Roddy, I really am. I'm sorry I don't understand right away."

"I can't deal with this right now, Gilbert." Roderich said, standing up. He walked from the room quickly.

"Roddy?" Gilbert called after him. The only response he got was the slam of their front door.

That had been two weeks ago. He hadn't seen or heard from Roderich since.

Now he stood outside the music room, daring to go in. The only times he would go in without Roddy were when he missed him while the Austrian was away conducting orchestras. Gilbert had been playing the violin for years, yet never when anyone could hear him. He wasn't perfect at it, and that wasn't awesome. He couldn't do all sorts of fancy things like Roderich could. With a deep breath, he opened the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, everything was exactly as they had left it.

After Roderich stormed out, Gilbert had sat there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out what exactly had happened. A few minutes later, he left the room and tried calling, but the Austrian's phone was turned off. After leaving dozens of voicemails in which he had basically talked to himself, trying to work out what went wrong, he had shut the door to the music room and hadn't been in it since. He had also purposely walked the long way to the kitchen to avoid going past it.

He had spent the first few days by himself listening to Roderich's records of Chopin, trying to remember which pieces he played at different times, hoping for some pattern or key to emerge. Eventually he just got frustrated and gave up. The rest of the time was spent calling Roderich's unanswered phone, halfheartedly entertaining Gilbird, or sitting in his chair in the corner, stuck in his thoughts.

He traced the edge of the piano with the tips of his long pale fingers as he walked alongside it towards Roderich's violin. Carefully, he picked it up and held it to his chin. He stood there for a moment, thinking of Roderich. He wondered if he'd ever come back, or at least answer his phone. He took the bow and adjusted the instrument. Closing his eyes and laying the bow across the strings, he began to play(link2).

Roderich had been watching from the doorway the whole time. He'd never seen Gilbert look so dejected before. He almost said something when the albino picked up his violin out of fear for one of his beloved instruments, but with the first note, it was obvious Gilbert knew what he was doing. After the first measure, he gasped slightly. Gilbert was playing Edelweiss.

Silently, he walked over to his piano. At the end of the first chorus, Gilbert paused, a single tear escaping his crimson eyes. Roderich took the moment to play a bit of a harmony to keep the song going.

Gilbert's eyes flew open. "Roddy?"

"Shh. Keep playing." Together they continued the next verse, Roderich improvising some flourishes along with the melody while Gilbert carefully played the harmony, making the song uniquely theirs. Gilbert's eyes never left him as they played. He gave Gilbert a nod to signal his turn for the melody and the albino smiled a little as he took the melody up an octave to finish the song.

"You never told me you could play." Roderich broke the silence as Gilbert was just staring at him, managing to look confused, hopeful, and sad all at once. He envied his boyfriend's freedom of emotions. He always kept his hidden except through music.

"I..." Gilbert trailed off, not able to come up with anything to say.

"I'm so sorry I left, Gil."

"Yeah?" he looked slightly more hopeful.

"Yes. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I know you don't understand all my Chopin."

"I'm trying, Roddy, I promise, I-"

"Shh. I know. Can I play you something?"

Gilbert paused, looking almost frightened, but then nodded.

"This one's my favorite. It's meant just for piano, but I've heard it with violin too. Maybe we can play it together sometime."(link3)

Gilbert was silent throughout the whole piece. He really wished he understood how each piece made Roderich feel. By the end, he had tears in his eyes again.

"That was really pretty, Roddy. I wish I knew what it meant." He hoped it was something good this time.

"It reminds me of you." Roderich said quietly.

Gilbert just looked at him questioningly. Was that a good thing? Now he desperately wished he understood the emotions his boyfriend associated with Chopin.

Roderich sighed. "It reminds me of you because it's just as complex and hauntingly beautiful as you are."

Gilbert made a noise halfway between a sob and a relieved laugh.

"I know I only show my emotions through my music, and I know I should try to be more open with you. You've been trying so hard, and it's not fair. I'm...happy when I'm with you. Happier than I've ever been."

Gilbert gave him a hopeful smile.

"I love you, Gilbert."

Gilbert's smile got impossibly wider. "I love you too, Roddy."


End file.
